MSN Messenger
by PrincessxCinderella
Summary: AU. Meeting on msn is one thing. Meeting in the real world is an other. But falling in love is something else. She meet him on msn...


**Authors Note:** I'm starting yeta new storie:) It's my first Card captor sakura fic. :D Usually I do Inu-yasha but now I feel like changing a little ;p

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do _NOT_ own Card Captor Sakura.

**Rated:** 'T' ((For know))

**Summary: **_AU. Sakura Kinomoto the hot, sexy, pretty girl the most populair in tomoeda middle school. One night on MSN her best male friend, Eriol introduced her to his cousin in hong kong, Syaoran Li... _

- - - - -

-

-

**MSN Messenger**

-

**Chapter One**

**-**

**The Meeting On MSN**

**-**

**-**

Sakura packed her books into her bag. School was finally over, know she could relax at home infront of her computer and chat with her friends on msn. Closing her locker she locked it and walked to the exit doors. Usually her best friends tomoyo and eriol waited for her infront of the school to walk home together.

Opening the swinging doors she spotted her two best friends infront of the school. Smiling happily she walked to them.

"Ready to go!" Tomoyo said with a warm smile upon her face as sakura reached them. Nodding they were on there way home.

"Are you guys online tonight?" Sakura asked them before walking up to her house.

"What do you think! Were always online after school, baka." Eriol replied with a smile and left with tomoyo.

Smiling to herself she grabbed the keys that were in her bag pack and unlocked the door. Touya and dad wern't home tonight, touya is with his friends and her dad is working ti'll late tonight. That meant, staying late on msn and chat all night ti'll falling asleep on the computer.

Entering the house she took her shoes off and then closed the door and locked it. Going up the stairs to her room she opened the door and walked in.

Placing her bag pack on her bed then changing herself into her pijamas. The perfect night, eating ice cream while staying on the computer. Since her friends were surely not online yet sakura walked downstairs to eat something.

"What could I eat?" Sakura asked to herself aloud opening the fridge door. "There I'll eat a peach!" Grabbing a peach from the fridge she washed it and made her way upstairs once again taking a bite out of her juicy peach.

_SaKuRa HuNny _has signed in

Seeing a conversation box appear on the bottom of the screen she clicked on it. It was tomoyo.

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Heey sakuu!

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

Hii gial :)

_**LovveeLy AnGelGiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Add eriol on the convoo now

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

Yeaa yea wait a seecc..-Mumbles- why dont uu do iit?

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Cuz don feel like iit ;p -smiles-

_Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers_ was added to the conversation

_**Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers says:**_

Yo!

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Hi!

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

Sup eri!

_**Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers says:**_

Same shit all the time..

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

I'm addin Chiharu on the convo ppl...

_**Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers says:**_

k

_Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U_ was added to the conversation

**_Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U_ _says:_**

Im chat with my sexy neihbor! -blush-

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Oh! da guy with the blond hair n blue eyes?

**_Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U_ _says:_**

Lol yea! His so nicc3 luve m

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

y din uu ever tell moi? -Angry-

**_Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U_ _says:_**

Sry sakuu I forgot to tell toi!

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

da convo is prety boring.. y don u invite ppl eri

_**Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers says:**_

dunno...i'll add my cousin from hong kong wait a sec

_SuCk My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!_ has been added to the conversation.

_**Never Fuck The Fucking Fuckers says:**_

yo li.

_**SuCk My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:**_

Who de fuq r u ppl!

_**LovveeLy AnGelGiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Hi, my name is daidouji tomoyo! nice to meet u:) cal me tomoyo

_**SuCk My BalLs u fucKing BiTch..EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:**_

Yo im syaoran li cal me syaoran

_**Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U says:**_

Im chiharu so cal me chiharu:D:D

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

XD lol chii

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

hey syaoran im sakura!gimme uur msn.. mine ish sakura - se3xy (at) hotmail (dot) com

**_SucK My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:_**

syaoran.me. (at) hotmail (dot) com

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

accept moi uur added!

_**Cutti3 ChIck 4 Lif3(L)CutTi3 ChiCk 4 U says:**_

moi 2 moi 2! add moiii!

And so the conversation went on ti'll sakura signed off. Hell she was tired, spending 3 hours on msn was... was to much. Walking to the bathroom to wash her face with cold water she swung open the door and entered lazely. As she opened the water she placed her hands under the freezing cold liquid which made her shiver. Splashing it onto her face she grabbed a towel wich was placed next to her and wiped her face with it. Much better now...

Sakura yawned and stretched at the same time while entering her room. She sat on her bed and looked around her room.

Boring.

Finally getting up she walked to the srair case and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. "I'm hungry... I din't eat anything...well except a peach" Sakura said to herself opening the fridge and grabbing a chocolate pudding. "There that's good." She smiled and sat at the table. Looking at her moms picture she smiled warmly, "I met this new guy on msn, his name is syaoran... His eriols cousin from hong kong. His really nice mom and _really_ cute. He sent me a picture of him"

Finishing her pudding she decided to go to sleep and have a good nights sleep for tomorow... school.

The sun was in her face, suddenly a hand was moving her back and forth gently and whispering her name. Finally opening her eye's, seeing her dad standing smiling warmly down at her she smiled back.

"Good morning dad." Sakura whispered then turned side ways and put the coverts ontop ofher face.

"Sakura, get up. Your going to be late for school hunny." Fujitaka said and walked out of her bedroom.Hearing the word _late _was enough to make her get up.

"Oh no! I'm ganna be late! _AGAIN_!" Putting her unifrom on she brushed her hair quikly infront of her little mirror and aplied mascara before rushing downstairs for breakfast.

"Morning!" Sakura greeted as she entered the kitchen. She pulled a chairof underneath the table and sat across from her older brother, touya.

"Morning kaijuu." Touya replied with a smirk as he took a sip out of his cup of coffee. Sakura on the other hand was trying to control herself, hell she wanted to beat him up. Glaring at him he matched her glare at once. It continued for a minute before there father placed the breakfast on the table. Sakura smiled warmly at her father and started eating, totally ignoring the jerk, touya infront of her.

After eating breakfast and fighting with her brother, sakura was putting her roller blades and skated to school.

-

-

--.--

-

-

"ERIOOL!" Syaoran yelled out of the phone. Eriol was sick today and couldn't attend to school. Right now he was on his bed talking to his insane cousin li on the phone.

"Her name is kinomoto sakura." Eriol finally replied simply. Syaoran had asked eriol who was the girl with the green eye's and light brown hair on the picture on msn yesterday night. "Li? you still there?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran shouted for no reason. He was feeling strange, that girl _was _really pretty and nice to him yesterday. He was mad... mad because eriol lived in tokyo and could see _her_ everyday. What the fuck was his problem, he din't know the girl much, he had just met her yesterday night_on_ _msn_ and he felt something wierd in him.

"Ok?" Eriol frown confused. This guy was very wierd..."Well i'll have to go. Im sick so we'll chat tonight. Bye!" But before he could hang up syoaran yelled something,

"No! Wait a sec!"

Sighing eriol waited for him to continue speaking, "Is that girl.. umh.. sakura online tonight?"

Eriol smiled and understood what was going on. Li finds sakura pretty... That thought shot a pain in his chest, but why? Did it bother? Maybe it's because he liked sakura alot too,a little more than a friend though. "Yeah I guess...what ever, bye." And with that he hung up. liying on his bed properly he stared at the ceilling. 'Sakura...' That was his last thought before falling asleep.

-

-

_**x.x**_

-

-

**_SuCk My BalLs!...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:_**

Oi!

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

Hey li! how r uu?

**_SuCk My BalLs...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:_**

Fine.. uu?

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

Im great!

**_SuCk My BalLs...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:_**

nice.. my cousin mei lin li wants to talk with uu. want me to add dat pain in de ass

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

lolzz sure :D

_FlOweR PoWer BeAty Power... I Am BeauTiFul!_ was added to the conversation

_**FlOweR PoWer BeAty Power... I Am BeauTiFul! says:**_

Kinomoto sakura! yuh r so prety!

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

jeez thx -blush-

_**FlOweR PoWer BeAty Power... I Am BeauTiFul! says:**_

my name is mei lin li! liz cousin.. i live in hong kong in the same house with syaoran!

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

nice 2 m33t uu mei lin li :) :)im kinomoto sakura:D

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

err.. how da hel uu on da comp sam3 time as lii? 0.o

**_SuCk My BalLs...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:_**

we have two laptop.

_**FlOweR PoWer BeAty Power... I Am BeauTiFul! says:**_

yeaa! 2 laptop

**_SaKuRa HuNny says:_**

c00l:D:D

_**FlOweR PoWer BeAty Power... I Am BeauTiFul! says:**_

add me on uur msn list beautyful. hime (at) hotmail (dot) com

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

okii! ill add toi :) ...sry g2g guys bye chicks bye lii! -waves-

_**SuCk My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:**_

biz

_SaKuRa HuNny_ has signed off

Sakura liyed down on her bed, already friday. Tomorow no school! Sakura was happy to met li's cousin, she seemed very nice.

Several minutes later the phone rang downstairs, sakura jumped off the bed and rushed downstairs before the personne could hang up. Grabbing the phone into her hand firmly she answered,

"Moshi-moshi!"

"Sakura! You know what?" Came tomoyo's voice throughout the phone. Anxious to find out sakura spoke at once,

"What?"

"Eriols cousin, syaoran li is coming to tokyo. He is transferred to our school tomoeda! Eriol just thought me the news like 3 minutes ago... But he din't seem so happy about it though. I wonder why?"

Sakura smiled, that cute guy was going to attend to her school. She really wanted to make friends with him and hearing this news was amazing. Seeing him face to face was such a good news.

"When is he coming?" She asked curiously.

"Umh... Well monday morning, his going to live with eriol and his sister." Tomoyo explained clearly. "I din't call you just for that... I wanted to go shopping with you and eriol tomorow. Could you come?"

"Sure!" Sakura exclaimed excitly, what the hell did tomoyo think. She'll never miss a chance to go shopping with her best friends.

"Awsome! We'll meet at the mall at 1p.m." Tomoyo sqeauled. "Well gatta go now my mother's calling me downstairs! Bye luve!"

"K. bye!" And with that she hung up placing the phone in it's place afterwards.

-

-

0.o

-

-

Two days passed already. Sakura was on her way to school in her roller blades. Monday, it was the day where she met syaoran li in personne! She was so excited.

As she entered the crowded and loud class sakura took her place in the back with tomoyo and eriol. Noticing that eriol looked in a bad mood she decided to ask what was going on but before she could do so the teacher entered the class and told the class to settle down.

"Okay class today we are having a new student." As the teacher Mr. Terada finished his phrase a young man about her age opened the sliding door and entered the class. The young man had brown messy hair and brown eye's that catched her attention, he was _very_ cute. "Please let me introduce you to, syaoran li, our new student. He lived in hong kong before he had been transferred in tomoeda middle school. Now li take a seat next to eriol." The teacher commanded gently as syaoran walked to the empty desk infront of eriol and next to sakura.

"Hey li." Sakura whispered smiling warmly at him.

"Oi." Syaoran replied very fast and looked at the teacher in the front to avoid eye-contact with her. Sakura on the other hand was confused because of his attitude and turned her attention to the teacher.

"Now class please litsen up. This is very important, tomorow we are going to spend two whole months in Hawaii, yes you heard me right. It will cost you _nothing,_ nada, zero, the school is paying _everything_. Everything is preapared, we wanted to make it a surprise!" Terada winked at the class who were cheering hapily. Sakura was about to yell in excitement. Oh my god, spending two months in Hawaii with her two best friends!

"Oh my fucking gosh! HAWAII! Tomorow!" Sakura yelled as she turned to tomoyo. The class started talking and terada let them be. It _was_ very exciting!

"I know!" Tomoyo totally agreed. Both sakura and tomoyo holded hands and jumped up and down like two little girls. Eriol laughed at his two best friends while li was staring at sakura.

"Okay, okay class please take a seat. You guys will be in a group of four, that means sleeping at the same hotel room and staying together all the time in Hawaii. I give you 5 minutes to chose and you tell me afterwards." The teacher explained.

Sakura looked at eriol then at tomoyo." You and you!" Sakura pointed them and smiled warmly at her friends.

"Eriol, moi, tomoyo and li!" Sakura shouted out to the teacher as he wrote the group down on a smal sheet of paper layed down on his wodden desk.

"Remember guys you can _not _change your team!"

And so the class went on ti'll the recess bell rang. Sakura, tomoyo, eriol and syaoran were walking outside tomoeda high.

"I can't belive this were going to HAWAII!" Sakura shouted out and lift her hands in the hair.

"It's just Hawaii." Came syaoran's voice in the back of her. He had his hands in his pockets and walked coolly what the group

"WHAT? Are you insane! This is going to be _so _awsome!" Sakura looked at him straight in the eye. Li blushed slightly and looked away immediatly.

The day went on and sakura told her father and brother that she was going to Hawaii tomorow. Sakura was in her room packing _all_ of her stuff for tomorow, she couldn't forget a _thing_! As soon as she finished sakura signed in on msn.

A conversation box appeared on her screen.

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

Sakuu hunn! -glomps-

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

heyy babe:D

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

cant wait til 2moro im so anxious:D:D

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

same herr gyal! its going to be so much fun!

_SuCk My BalLs u fucKing BiTch..EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!_ has just signed in

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

liiz on, moi add him:D

_SuCk My BalLs u fucKing BiTch..EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!_ was addedto the conversation

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

salut lii!

_**SuCk My BalLs...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!says:**_

oi

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

helo :)

_**SuCk My BalLs ..EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!says:**_

bet u girls cant wait til 2morow ;p

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

exactly :D LOLz so anxious arnt uu?

_**SuCk My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!says:**_

a lil

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

kk ;p

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

finaly im finito wid my luggage wat bout u saku n li?

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

finish:D

_**SuCk My BalLs ...EriOl U fUckIng ShiT! says:**_

OH FUQIN SHIT I FORGOT! g2g go bye

_SuCk My BalLs u fucKing BiTch..EriOl U fUckIng ShiT!_signed off and left the conversation

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

LMFAO hahaha baka li lolz

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

lolzz ha ha yeh he ish a baka!

_**SaKuRa HuNny says:**_

im tired sexii, c u 2morow n cal moi before living 2morow mornin! byez chika babe lluvve! (L)(L)(L)

_**LovveeLy AnGel GiaL FrOm HeaVen says:**_

kk il cal u babe! byyyeez luuve xx

_SaKuRa HuNny_ signed off

-

-

To Be Continued

**End of Chapter**

**-**

**-**

**- - - - -**

Moi - Me

Toi - You

- - - - -

**-Minoriko-**


End file.
